


Vampires Will Never Hurt You

by crystalemerson



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalemerson/pseuds/crystalemerson
Summary: When Sebastian is turned, how long can he go without hurting his brothers? Every day becomes a race to leave the house and stay out of their way, until something changes and he is forced to stay inside with them.title from the MCR song by that name
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Vampires Will Never Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> vampires because why tf not 
> 
> might be long idk
> 
> again, i will not abandon this lol

Sebastian knew full damn well that it wasn't safe to be in this part of town at this time of night, but he was here anyway. All the pubs in the nicer areas were closed at this time, and he had desperately needed a drink. He'd found a grotty little bar, and drunk an apple and raspberry cider; he felt it was better to drink something from a can, as he did not trust anything from that place.

It was 4am by the time he left, not stumbling or swaying even the slightest bit. Sebastian was by no means a lightweight when it came to alcohol. He turned down a side street which would take him on his way back home. The little alley was dimly lit with a few meagre streetlamps, crowded by cluelessly suicidal moths.

Sebastian's sharp footsteps rang out through the silence, the sound ricocheting off the damp walls. Rain had battered the town for days now, and it was starting again. Light droplets drizzled onto Sebastian's hair and face, making him quicken his pace. He would much rather get home than be drenched.

As he sped down the alley, he dug around in his jacket pockets, and produced a flat cap. He despised hats- they always messed up his hair- but he despised WET hair more. He bent his head briefly to pull on the cap, losing sight of his surroundings for a few seconds as he did so. But a few seconds was all it took. When he looked up, a figure was standing in front of him.

Sebastian yelped, and tried to step back. How had this person sneaked up on him like that? Any sound in this silence was conspicuous. But the person grabbed him by the lapels of his blazer, stopping him from moving back.

The stranger's features were masked, backed as they were to a streetlamp. Instead of lighting up the small alleyway, as it was half-heartedly trying to do, the streetlamp only added to the deep and impenetrable shadows that were cast across the figure's face.

Sebastian was terrified. What if they had a knife? What if they beat him up and left him? What if they killed him? He tried to struggle out of their grip.  
"Hey! Let me-" he exclaimed, but didn't finish the sentence.

The figure jerked their head forwards, and it briefly caught the light of another streetlamp behind Sebastian. But seeing them in the light didn't help Sebastian to identify them in any way. 

Their face glistened a deep and oozing crimson. The dripping liquid was densely concentrated around their mouth, although it had smudged over most of the rest too. Their eyes seemed to glint red, and their mouth hung agape in a twisted snarl.

Sebastian had no chance to escape. Within half a second of witnessing the murderous face, he felt an immense pain in the side of his neck. He tried to scream but all that came out was a weak rasping noise. Then, either due to the excruciating pain, the trauma, or a mixture of both, he blacked out, with the attacker still attached to his neck. 

*

The world was blurry. Sebastian could see a hazy pre-dawn sky above him but not much else, He wondered dimly where he was and why he was here. Had something happened last night? He was having trouble remembering.

Groaning, he sat up. He felt mentally drained, but physically couldn't feel any effects of a hangover. So why exactly was he lying on the ground in a side street? If he hadn't got cataclysmically drunk, what had happened?

He got out his little antique compact mirror. He was sure he would need to fix his hair. He popped it open and...

What the fuck?

He had no reflection. Was he dreaming? Or hallucinating? Hallucination seemed more likely. Jesus Christ. What the hell had he taken last night? He put the mirror away- it was unnerving him- and tried very hard to remember exactly which drugs he'd done last night.

Suddenly, an image came to him, of the figure with the bloody mouth who had bitten him... on the neck...

Surely not.

*

It would have been a brilliant idea for Sebastian to have checked his phone upon waking up. He had almost a dozen texts from Emerson, who had woken up early and noticed his absence. But instead, Sebastian was desperately trying to get a bus back home.

Eventually, at about 6am, he flung open the door to their moderately-sized suburban house. He sloped in and tried to go upstairs to bed so that he could wake up and laugh at the morbidly clear trip or dream that he had had. But something stopped him in his tracks.

An intoxicating, potent smell drifted from the living room. Intrigued, Sebastian walked towards the room. The smell was something he couldn't place. It seemed very familiar, like it had been around for a very long time, but he'd never particularly noticed it before. It was making him hungry. Maybe someone was cooking?

But when he reached the living room, there was nothing out of the ordinary. No one was cooking anything in the kitchen next door. No one had even bought some weird air-freshener, from what he could see, because something making a smell like that would have to be large. All that was there was Emerson sitting on the couch.

"Hey," said Sebastian. "Can you- Oh."  
Emerson had stood up when he heard his brother, and the powerful smell had rolled towards him and become yet stronger. A realization hit Sebastian. 

The smell WAS Emerson.

"Why didn't you check your phone, huh? I thought you'd been mugged or something!" said Emerson, sounding both angry and relieved.

Sebastian was overcome by a fierce urge. Every fibre of his being wanted- NEEDED- to get to the rich, sweet blood inside his little brother. A vicious thirst clouded his mind. He needed a drink, and he couldn't get this kind of drink in a bar.

But rationality kicked in. He couldn't. He would never hurt either of his brothers. But it was still suffocating to be so close to something so tempting.

"I- Uh-" Sebastian choked out. "Well- I'm fine but I need to sleep, okay, goodnight," he finished and bolted for his room, not sticking around to answer Emerson's questions.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the first chapter, it was mainly for context lol
> 
> lmk what you think :) comments are always appreciated and kudos too


End file.
